


The Forbidden Words

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: Chan stood in front of her with her hands set firmly on her hips in a way that totally nailed the stern mom look since the stance was paired with a burning glare and furrowed brows. Jeongin would've commented on this if it weren't for the fact that she was currently in trouble.ORFem!Stray Kids fic where Jeongin gets in trouble for cussing.





	The Forbidden Words

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda inspired by [Nylkebi23's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23) female!nct series to write this. You should totally go check out their works!!

Jeongin shuffled on her feet, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, as she stood in the middle of the dorm's empty living room. Chan stood in front of her with her hands set firmly on her hips in a way that totally nailed the stern mom look since the stance was paired with a burning glare and furrowed brows. Jeongin would've commented on this if it weren't for the fact that she was currently in trouble.

"Would you like to explain yourself," Chan asked and Jeongin just blinked at her. She knew why she was in trouble but she wasn't really sure why and how she would explain herself. All she had done was cussed during a v-live. Seungmin and her had been joking around; She was trying to get Seungmin to stop clinging to her and told her, word for word, "leave me the fuck alone".

Honestly it hadn't been her wisest decision because the comments immediately blew up talking about her cussing while Seungmin proceeded to pull her into a headlock and messed up her hair. Jeongin had seen the look that their manager gave her behind the camera which prepared her for the scolding she got from him afterwards. Nothing could prepare her for the scolding from her leader though.

"Well," Chan crossed her arms over her chest as she impatiently tapped her foot against the hardwood of the dorm's living room, the movement was so fast and hard that it made Chan's blonde hair sway side to side in the high ponytail it had been pulled up into, "I'm waiting." The maknae swallowed thickly as she finally met her leader's eyes. "I wasn't really thinking, it just slipped. I swear it was an accident. I won't ever do it again," She managed to spit out as she nervously played with the hem of her shirt. Chan narrowed her eyes at her before she heaved a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay just don't let it happen again. You need to remember that we don't use that kind of language in this group," Chan stated and Jeongin just nodded quickly to show that she understood what she was saying. Chan smiled at her but the expression slid off her face whenever a muffled thud resounded throughout the dorm before it was followed a second later by a shrill shout from Minho, "Motherfucker!"

Chan frowned as she set off to march down the hall to get to the dancer. "Damn it Minho," The leader shouted and Jeongin could only watch the older woman go down the hallway. She slowly blinked as she furrowed her brows before whispering to herself.

"I really should've became a trot singer."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but honestly I loved writing this. I might write more one shots and/or drabbles like this in the future.


End file.
